Clinical research in the field of gynecologic oncology has assumed an improved quality and credibility through the recent efforts of the Gynecologic Onocology Group. Whereas previous efforts at defining prognostic variables for gynecologic neoplasms largely dealt with small groups of patients who were inadequately staged, the validity of careful surgical pathological staging in gynecologic cancer is achieving acceptance as a result of such trials involving large numbers of patients entered on GOG studies. A similar lack of properly designed, properly controlled trials of a combined modality approach to the treatment of gynecologic cancer has been at least partially corrected by recent GOG studies which meet the criteria for proper protocol design and control. Less studied neoplasms such as endometrial carcinoma have received new emphasis within the GOG. Furthermore, a concerted effort at identification of new active chemotherapeutic agents and a logical approach to development of effective combination of these agents in the treatment of gynecologic cancer has been undertaken within the GOG. These current accomplishments of the GOG vindicate a multi-institution, collaborative approach to clinical research in gynecologic oncology to which the University of Mississippi School of Medicine is committed. This institution plans to expand participation within the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) in 4 specific areas: (1) entry of cases onto group-wide protocols, (2) participation studies, (3) input into the scientific design of studies, and (4) group committee work dealing with protocol development and group administration. Current input is significant in all 4 of these areas as is documented in this application.